One Island
by SniffIhateU
Summary: Eragon battled Alageasia's cruel king, and lost a friend. Now Eragon is on an island, what will he do now?


Some thingys: **Don't blame me if this sucks...sniffs I just try my hardest... :p :p :p :p**

_A turn of his wrist, and he took down Saphire. Saying one of the words of death. "NOOO!" I screamed, looking at the courpse of Saphire. Her body was still warm. "I - you-" "SHUT UP!" he snapped, sending me into a black realm. Without Saphire._

_**Day one**_

"Ugh..." Eragon groaned. He just battled Galbatorix and it turned out with failer and a death. He felt foolish, why didn't he save her in time? He couldn't anyway; nothing can stop magic. Eragon opened his eyes, and finding himself on a shore. The tide was coming in, and a few seagulls circled him. The sea was beauitful, and the sunset was there. Eragon remembered the yells of elves and roaring of Saphire, even his own roar. Eragon awkwardly got up, and rubbed the sand off him. _Where am I?_ Eragon wondered, slowly walking up shore. Nobody was there, just the sea and himself. "Hello?" Eragon yelled, cupping his mouth. No reply. A camp was set up for Eragon already, and he got down low, expecting it to be a trap. Nothing was there, just some ashes and wood. A shelter was there, made out of wood, leaves, and a weaving for a door. Eragon looked for his sword, Za'roc, but all he had on his back was armour. Scared, Eragon stepped into the little house. No one. Relifed, Eragon went outside again and started a fire. Eragon looked around, and saw some trees, with queer, big brown spheres. Curious, Eragon climbed the tree, and knocked down the thing. He looked at it, and called it, _brown ball. _"I wonder what a brown ball taste like..." Eragon said, his trailing off.

_**Two hours later**_

"OPEN GOD DAMNNIT!" Eragon swore, hitting the coconut over and over on a tree. "OPEN, PLEASE!" Eragon screamed, hitting it over and over. "That's not how you open a coconut, idiot!" a voice angrily said. "You mean brown ball?" Eragon asked, turning around to see the owner of the voice. A young woman, about twenty, walked over to Eragon. She had medium-brown skin, about the same color of the trees. "Brown balls? What the fk? You mean, _coconut. _Wow, what a genius you are," she rolled her eyes. "Might as well help you, you poor retard. Anyway, the name's Jewel. You are...?" Jewel asked, tapping her foot. "Eragon." Eragon said, feeling foolish. "Eragon. HA! What a stupid name! Not surpising for a retard, though." Jewel punched Eragon for no reason, and started chuckling to herself. Jewel muttered something about tacos, but Eragon couldn't hear. Eragon felt like crying, and Jewel laughed at him, and he felt like he needed to kill something. "I'm leaving here," Eragon said, pointing to the sea, "I don't belong here." "HA! You'll be eaten by sharks if you swim out there, and it'll take weeks to reach wherever you came from." Jewel said, walking towards Eragon. She grabbed his arm, and lead him deeper into the island.

"Ok, open your eyes." Jewel commanded. Eragon opened his eyes, and saw a huge village full of people of all backgrounds. Elves, humans, dragons, and many many more. The elves were dancing their beauitful dances, dragons having a roaring contest, and humans dueling each other. A huge banner above everything said:

ENJOY YOURSELVES!

Eragon smiled at everything. He suddenly loved the world, and all it has to offer. He joined the elves' dances, the dragons' roars, and the humans' duels. A huge feast came into into view, making Eragon's mouth water. Because of the elves' beliefs, no meat were there. Pumpkin, squash, mashed and soild potatoes, cabbages, grass (strangely), milk, water, sunflower seeds, wine, chocolate, strawberries, blackberries, raspberries, blueberries, and hundreds more, that Eragon never seen before. The party was wonderful, and lasted into the wee hours of morning. Everyone drank heavily, so everyone acted stupid. Even Jewel. Men of all races laughed at others jokes, and treated everyone like an old friend. Eragon kissed Jewel, french kissed really. About ten minutes long, and everyone cheered. The women seemed sullen though, but had a good time anyway. Eragon joined a drunken song, it went like this:

**I wash myself every morn,**

**but my FAT wife kicks me,**

**I try to wash myself every two weeks,**

**but everyone TELLS ME NOT TO!**

They sung that song over and over until everyone fell asleep. Eragon fell asleep quickly, and Jewel was by his side. Eragon woke every few hours to throw up, but so did Jewel and everyone else. Eragon dreamt of Saphire, and how much she would enjoy this night as much as he did. Eragon thought he smiled in his sleep, but he never found out if he really did...

**Ok, ok, maybe it wasn't the BEST story you read...But damn good if you ask me :D. Anyway, Chapter two is coming...cheap music plays**


End file.
